Queen Nualia
Queen of the dark elf empire Vael'Aser, overthrow by the Usurper Mujeri after a reign of roughly three hundred years. She is 511 years old, which would translate to early-to-mid 30's in human years, at the beginning of the main story. History Born into an aristocratic family, with meager magical potential, Nualia was raised into a life of excess and luxury. In her youth, she had a short relationship (which lasted only roughly 30 years) with an undisclosed childhood friend, with whom she "fathered" Caldreth. When their relationship ended, the "mother" took Caldreth with her, at Nualia's protest, but she eventually submitted to the fact she would never see her daughter again. This was not necessarily true, for Nualia actually saw Caldreth one more time - during Caldreth's trial for extremism, and her subsequent exile. If Nualia felt she would never see her daughter again before, then Caldreth's exile from Vael'Aser guaranteed they would never meet again. At the young age of 187, she was divined into the position of queen. As part of the Aristocracy, she was raised for such eventuality, and took the position gracefully. During her reign, she was a particularly uneventful queen. She was not incompetent, nor was she tyrannical, but she simply maintained the status quo. Her policy of "war breeding" stands unique among the Empire's long history, where a hand-selected subset of prisoners of war are given a choice: instead of being put to work in the mines, they can instead be put to work in the bed-chambers of the aristocratic elite. Nualia was well-known for her small harem of fuck-boys: well-endowed human men, whose sole purpose is to satisfy their new Queen, ranging anywhere from performing cunnilingus while she performs the tedium of office, to being helplessly bound as she teases and denies them orgasm for hours on end. She was accused of crimes against the empire by Mujeri, which resulted in her own subsequent exile. While Nualia had no survival skills to speak of, and was not used to having to fend for herself, even in the most basic of ways such as cooking, she took her dethroning extremely personal. She vowed that she would reclaim her throne at any cost, and her sheer dedication to this goal is what has led her to surmount incredible odds. Even the simple survival of her exile was threatened, due to the winter storms paired with her skimpy clothing. For many rules of the realms of this world, the "degradation" of sexual favors is a last resort, if it's even on the table at all. For Nualia, "sexual diplomacy" is a front-line weapon, a tactic to be employed if simple words do not yield immediate results. If her mouth forming words fails to bring resolution, then her mouth sucking cock (or licking pussy - Nualia doesn't discriminate) often times does. Should her eager lips somehow fail to broker diplomacy, then there is no hesitation to put her breasts to work in whatever way the receiving party desires. For the most stubborn clientele,Regardless of the specific transpiration of events, the end-result is always the same: after her diplomatic rival is exhausted and pliable, she exerts her charming will on her distracted partner. It is very rare for Nualia to not get what she wants, in the end. Category:Tragic Characters Category:Perverts Category:Neutrel Category:Anti Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sexy Category:Video Game Characters Category:Big Boobs Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Lust Category:Self-Aware Category:Affably Evil